


Reward

by JavelinStrike



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavelinStrike/pseuds/JavelinStrike
Summary: Julian gets his reward





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This involves my OC, Sabrina Brackenridge

It had been a rather long day, and he was a little tired.

Not too bad, not exhausted, of course. It took a lot to actually exhaust Julian, but some days the patients were more....demanding than others, the illnesses a little more tricky, and he was glad to get back to the little apartment he shared with Sabrina. He had worked late, and she had brought him over some supper, and he was now bringing back the plates.

He found her putting away some of the laundry the local washer woman did for them, putting away her clothing and his, unpacking it from the large wicker basket.

“Finally home,” she smiled at him as he pushed aside the little curtain leading to their bedroom.

“Finally home,” he agreed, sinking down to side on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, “I didn’t think the Etterhou family was ever going to leave. I mean, I understand having concerns that you child is eating more than usual, but David’s a growing boy, and the size of a shed! What does his mother think is going to happen?”

Sabrina laughed, closing the drawer, and walking over to him. She slid her arms around his shoulders, and he pulled her in for a hug, nuzzling lightly into her shoulder. Her hands traced along the back of his neck, “Want a back rub?”

Julian grinned against her shoulder, his hands sliding up her back, “Mmm, oh I want something more than a back rub, Miss Brackenridge.”

Sabrina smiled, but leaned back from his nuzzling, and spoke, “Ah...I can’t. I’m sorry, Julian.”

He frowned, a pinched line between his brows, “What’s wrong?”

Sabrina smiled sheepishly at him, “My monthlies. I’m not...feeling it. I’m sorry.”

Julian smiled gently at her, a faint disappointment in his eyes, but that was all, “Ah. Well, it happens. Are you in pain? Do you want anything?”

She studied him in silence for a moment. His face, so earnest, looking up at her, looking forward to a little fun, but it just wasn’t in the cards....

or was it?

She spoke, her voice changing. She became more forceful. Stern.

“Do you want me to tell you what I want?’

Julian blinked. The change had been so sudden he was momentarily confused. He studied her in silence for a moment, and the look, the way she was holding herself, the arch to her eyebrows....he recognized it.

They roleplayed, and often. He was able to instantly recognize what she was doing. He was confused, however, as she had just told him...

“Well?”

“Uh, yes! Yes, I...yes.” he leaned back slightly on the bed, resting back on his hands. He blinked slowly, getting an almost sleepy cast to his face, somewhat heavy lidded, “Yes. Tell me.”

“Stay there. Don’t move,” she said firmly, and moving past him, stepped up onto the bed. A little confused, Julian turned his head slightly to look at her, as she lowered herself to the bed, her back up against the headboard in an almost sitting position.

“Come here,” she ordered.

Blinking, Julian turned, scrabbling back towards her. He knelt beside her, face starting to get a little flushed, ready to do her bidding.

“Turn around,” she ordered, “Lay back.”

Again, he blinked, confused. This....wasn’t really what he was expecting...

“Now, Julian.”

Blinking again, he hurriedly scrabbled over, and laid back against her, his back against her chest. She could rest her chin on his shoulder if she so wanted.

Sabrina lightly drew her hands along his shoulders, teasing the white material under her fingertips. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, then lifted her head slightly, speaking softly, in his ear, her breath tickling a curl.

“Have you been a good boy today, Julian?’

Startled, his breath caught, and a fine shiver ran through him. He licked his lips, “Yes. Yes I...I was...”

“Well then,” she breathed again, “that deserves a reward, doesn’t it?”

She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck again, and he closed his eyes, leaning back. He reached up, laying his hands atop hers, but she quickly turned her hands over, grasping his, and moving them swiftly to the bed on either side of them.

“Hands here,” she ordered, “And they don’t move.”

“Right...yes...” he swallowed again, curling his fingers into the comforter, gripping tightly.

Another kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, nuzzling down to the top of his shoulder. After a slight pause, she brought her hands up, reaching over his shoulders, to the top button of his shirt. Very slowly, she started to undo it.

Julian looked down, eyes riveted on her fingers as she slowly undid one button, then then next, and the next after that. One by one, she undid his buttons, letting his shirt fall open.

Sabrina started to nuzzle the side of his neck, then opened her mouth, lightly grazing her teeth along the flesh behind his ear. Now that his Mark had vanished, they were careful where teeth marks were left. A doctor couldn’t be seen with bite marks! But she enjoyed teasing him with the feel of her teeth, very lightly taking flesh between her teeth, rolling it slowly.

A deep shudder ran through his frame, and he tipped his head back, groaning lowly, eyes fluttering shut.

“Sabrina...”

“Ssshhh.”

Her hands now teased at the open collar for a moment, then slid forward. Her palms slid down over his chest, pausing for a moment to lightly tease at his nipples with her thumbs, before sliding down, down, over his belly.

She spoke lowly in his ear again, “Mmmm. Julian....you’re so beautiful.”

“Hhaaaahh...” he arched faintly, pressing his belly against her hands, twisting the blanket in his hands, eyes still shut. She watched as the crimson blush moved down his face and neck, gracing the tops of his shoulders. He bit his lip, another shiver running through him.

Sabrina took his ear between her teeth, lightly toying with it, drawing the tip of her tongue around the earlobe, tugging on it. Julian made a faint sound, then a longer sigh as she drew her hands up his chest again.

“Your hair, so dark, like a rich red wine.” She raised a hand, lightly slipping her fingers into the curls. She gave a gentle, but firm tug, and he arched again faintly, a shudder now rippling down his form.

“Your eyes are the color of the sea....sometimes a warm grey, sometimes dark...” she lightly drew the tip of her tongue over the ridges and lines of his ear.

“Mmmmmm...Sa...Sabrina....”

Smiling, she drew her hands down over his chest again, down over his belly, lightly teasing at his navel for a second, before sliding lower.

The bulge in Julian’s pants was already quite apparent, and getting bigger. Sabrina slid one hand down over the top of a thigh, then curling back up. Sliding her hand down again, she lightly grazed over the bulge with a fingertip, featherlight. Julian made a breathy sound, biting his lip and arching up again when she slid her hand over the bulge, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Ahhh....”

“Your skin is so pale, so beautiful.”

Sliding her hand away from his pants, she started to undo his sash belt. He dragged open his eyes, looking down, his breathing starting to get faster, a fine tremble in his arms. She slid the belt away, and undid the top few buttons on his pants.  
Sabrina grazed the top of his bare shoulders with her lips, nibbling on his skin, “Your hands are works of art....so beautiful. They do such....wonderful things to me....”

She drew her hands back up his chest again, once more teasing at his nipples, flicking them lightly with her thumbs, drawing in his earlobe and sucking on it, “I love making you blush, Julian. I love knowing I can make you feel things...”

“Unnnn...yes. Oh God yes, you do...it feels so good...”

She continued to nuzzle at his shoulder, at his throat, hands working over his chest, his stomach. Opening her eyes, her gaze drifted down to the waist of his pants. The very tip of Julian’s cock could just be seen poking out of his pants.

She smiled slowly, lazily. Sliding her hands down over his belly, she slipped her hands under the waist of his pants, starting to slide them down over his hips. Julian, his head resting back on her shoulder, gave a whimper as the pants slide down over his hips, his cock springing up, free of his pants. He was fully erect, a slight curve to his shaft. She whispered in his ear.

“Mmmmm, Julian. Your cock is beautiful, too. All flushed like that...look at it, so proud. It just wants attention, doesn’t it?”

Her right hand slid back up against his belly, fingertips making little whorls beneath his navel. Beside her, Julian whimpered again, his hips shifting slightly. He was breathing harder now, louder.

Sabrina drew in his earlobe again, sucking, as her hand slipped down, fingers slowly wrapping around his shaft.

_“UUUNnnnnnnn...haaaa...haaaa....ahhh....”_ Julian drew in deep breaths, letting them out with louder sounds of pleasure. His long legs shifted, thighs parting slightly, another heavy shudder running through him.

“Does that feel good, Julian?”

_“Oh God...yes...yes....nnnnnggg....”_

She drew her hand up his shaft slowly, feeling the thickening flesh hot in her palm. His cock gave a twitch in her hand as she reached the head and gave it a faint squeeze. She slid her hand down again, riding it all the way down to the hilt, then started up once more.

Sabrina whispered in his ear again, “Tell me what you like better, Julian. When I go slow....or fast?”

Her hand continued to slide up and down his cock, occasionally giving faint squeezes whenever she reached the head. She’d start out slow, then speed up a little before dropping back to a slower tempo.

“Both,” Julian gasped, “Unnnn...b-both. Ahh. Ahhh...”

Another kiss, behind his ear, “Open your eyes, Julian. Look. Look at my little hand on your cock. Watch what I’m doing to you.”

Panting louder now, Julian dragged open his eyes, gazing down to where her hand was working him slowly, fingers moving along his length. From time to time she’d stop and draw her thumbtip around the head of his cock, making circles and swirls, before going back to moving up and down his length.

For Julian, the sight of her hand wrapped around him only made the torture worse. Now he was seeing the source of the glorious agony he was experiencing. He was getting louder, breathing heavily. His cock was a dark color, pulsing and twitching in her hand. Letting out a long breath, he reached up with his left hand, his right still gripping the blanket in a death grip, reaching back over his and Sabrina’s shoulders, to grip at the headboard of the bed, arching his back.

_“Hnnn...hnnnn....Oh God...oh God...yes...Sabrina....please. Yes, yes....”_

A small, pearlescent bead of precum formed at the tip, glistening in the lanternlight.

She spoke in his ear, “No, Julian. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

_“UNNNN...oh please....please, I can’t...haaaah...haaaaaah...I can’t...MMMmmmmm. Sabrina, please...please....”_

Her hand was moving faster now, sliding up and down his shaft swiftly, her grip sure. She drew her tongue around his ear again, tracing out the seashell like ridges and whorls. Julian was shuddering violently, gritting his teeth, chest heaving as he fought off his orgasm until she told him he could.

_“Please!”_

She gave him another kiss, taking delight in the sounds of his need. Knowing she had that power over him.

“You’ve been a good boy, Julian, so go ahead. I want you to come for me. Come for me, Julian.”

_“Ahhhhh...”_ a cry slid from his lips, his hips arching up savagely. He started to thrust into her hand, unable to hold himself back any longer, lost to his need, his body taking over and doing what needed to be done for relief.

As he thrust, Sabrina took his earlobe between her teeth, and lightly bit down.

A deep, sudden gasp, and then Julian arched up into her hand, crying out long and loud as he came, spurting out onto his belly, his cock twitching and throbbing in her hand as she coaxed him along, drawing his orgasm out, murmuring both dirty things and words of love into his ear. He continued to gasp, to pant, his voice almost sounding wounded as he rode down from his orgasm, shuddering hard. His hips continued to jerk, weakly. He lay back against her, utterly spent, chest heaving as he fought for air. Sabrina gave his cock a last little squeeze, Julian’s hips stuttered faintly into a final thrust, and then he sagged back, exhausted, sweaty, spent.

Sabrina raised her hands, sliding them around him, now nuzzling him gently, planting soft kisses on his neck, his shoulders, behind his ear. She held him as he continued to shiver and gasp, trembling. Both hands moved, lifting from where they had been planted, and he laid them over hers, sliding his fingers into hers. She smiled, pleased, when she heard his teeth faintly chattered.....a sign her mission was accomplished.

“Mmmm, so beautiful,” she murmured against his neck.

He gave another shudder, his breathing slowly starting to return to normal. She spoke, her lips moving against his skin, “How do you feel, my love?”

Julian’s voice was hoarse, “I....I’ll let you know...when I can remember who I am.”

Sabrina burst into laughter, planting little kisses on his shoulders, “Take your time. I have all night.”

He gave a faint, weak, laugh, and closed his eyes, drifting in the warmth of the afterglow.


End file.
